


Noctilucence

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4104.html?thread=8951816#t8951816">Ye Olde Kink Meme prompt</a>: Jim convinces Bones to have sex outdoors; Pavel and Hikaru wake up to an unexpected sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctilucence

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone I know who likes slash and could use some shore leave.

Jim tips his head back, rolling it on his shoulders as he looks skywards.The deep blue Risan sky is edged with sunset pinks and streaked with glimmering white trails of shuttle exhaust, and artfully scattered trees and bushes dot the rim of his vision; the evening breeze warmly caresses his bare skin, a lovely light stroke all over his nude body, like friendly fingers.

Pretty as the landscape is, it's an even nicer sight to glance over from the corner of his eye and watch Bones pulling off his boots and stripping off his pants, grumbling softly the whole time. He looks good out here, away from decks and bulkheads, grass around his ankles, the tones of his skin warmed by light filtered through a planetary sky. Jim plants his hands on his hips and his legs a little wider as he watches Bones emerging from his discarded uniform, his long legs and thick hard thighs, his built torso and broad shoulders. His strong neck droops as he tries to hide his face from Jim, because his blush gives away that he knows Jim is watching him undress.

This, Jim thinks with a touch of well-deserved self-congratulation, was a completely awesome idea. "Done bitching, Bones?" he asks, still aiming his face at the sky.

"You mean, criticizing this harebrained idea?" Bones folds his arms, setting his feet firmly, stance braced and forehead furrowed as if he's bickering with Jim on the _Enterprise_ rather than standing naked in a pleasure meadow on Risa. "There isn't even a force field to keep anyone from walking in on us, not that they couldn't _see_ through a force field. There isn't even any _in_!" Bones gestures sharply, slashing a loop through the air to frame the open space around them. "I haven't been bare-ass naked outside --"

"Since you were what, knee-high to a grasshopper?" Jim snags Bones's wrist, hangs on against his stubborn tug, and aligns their bodies, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, face to face. Bones compresses his lips, but that just plumps the bottom one out until it threatens to make his scowl a pout; despite his grumpy face, his eyes are soft and warm in the evening light, and Jim is never going to tire of how hot he is when he's trying to look pissy. "Come on, it's Risa. Sex outdoors is a sacrament here or something." Jim sets a hand lightly on Bones's hip, and he's touching Bones only with his hands but he feels the deep inhale, the warming air between their bodies. "We're here, we're safe, we're _alive_." That last is cutting it a little close when Jim got out of Sickbay a bare week ago; Bones shuts his eyes, the lines between his eyebrows crinkling into deep relief, and his hand lands on Jim's waist, squeezing hard before easing. "Let's enjoy this."

"Damned exhibitionist," Bones mutters lovingly, eyes still closed.

Jim grins anyway, and leans in to kiss him between his eyebrows, smoothing away those little furrows. "While I wouldn't mind people wishing they could be me when they observe the hotness of my CMO," he says, and Bones scoffs, "we've got the whole park reserved. That's over ten square kilometers for the crew to tuck away out of sight. Really." Bones visibly rolls his eyes behind his closed eyelids. "Though maybe I should've brought a blindfold, so you could pretend we're in a nice dark room --"

Bones growls. Jim loves that growl, the way it tingles straight down through him to his cock. "Now that's just kinky."

"And weird," Jim cheerfully agrees, letting Bones twist his hand free, and Bones grabs the back of Jim's neck, other hand sliding from Jim's hip over his ass as he pulls Jim in that last little distance, tilting his head into the kiss. _Here we go,_ Jim thinks on a little warm pulse of triumph, insinuating his thigh between Bones's as he kisses Bones back.

^+^*^+^

 

Pavel is awake and not awake, floating and on the ground; he lies on crumpled grass with Hikaru asleep tucked to his back, cheek pressed to his shoulderblade and strong arm around his waist. They had an early dinner on the edge of this pretty park, walked until they found a likely spot behind some bushes covered with sweet-scented starry flowers, undressed each other and fucked until they collapsed. An absolutely wonderful day of shore leave, Pavel thinks hazily, and lets the thought fade again, nothing following it. His mind is clean and empty, blanked by pleasure and exhaustion, and he lets the soft breeze whisk over him, the light fade beyond his randomly blinking eyes, lets nothing matter but Hikaru's steady breathing as they lie here in the warm Risan evening.

Until a movement flickers at the edge of his awareness, and Pavel tilts his head back to look through a gap in the leafy stems of the flowering bush.

Perhaps ten meters away, the Captain and Doctor McCoy are kissing vigorously, arms tight around each other, nude bodies pressed together. The Doctor's hand curves behind the Captain's head, tilting his head back as their mouths slide and dance; his other hand curves too, around the firm round of the Captain's buttock, tugging the line of his spine into a harmonic arch. The Captain pushes to meet him, of course, thigh sliding between the Doctor's, hands pushing across the Doctor's back, muscles flexing as his arms tighten. His throat draws Pavel's eye, a column of evening light and soft shadow under the Doctor's broad fingers as their kiss deepens, as the Captain moans loudly enough, joyously enough, to be heard.

Pavel watches, openmouthed and hardening and astounded, until Hikaru snuffles in his sleep and he shivers into action. "Hikaru, Hikaru," Pavel whispers, twisting around under Hikaru's firm arm, "Wake up, quietly, shh, quietly." Hikaru shudders awake under Pavel's hand, choking back his first question under Pavel's fingers across his mouth. He blinks muzzily, tensing with expectation of trouble, and Pavel smiles and shakes his head against the soft grass. "Look, look, there," he whispers, pointing with the motion of his head, the tip of his nose. "Through the stems."

Hikaru looks, his lips narrow and dry under Pavel's fingers, until he gasps moist astonishment against them and Pavel slides them away along the blade of his cheekbone. "Holy shit," Hikaru hisses, "That's Kirk and McCoy--!"

"At least _we_ found cover." Pavel breathes over Hikaru's throat, fitting their bodies more closely together.

Hikaru trembles against him, exhaling a chuckle, evening light glinting in his dark eyes. "We shouldn't watch them," he mutters, never once looking down. "If they knew we were here--"

"How are we to tell them?" Pavel looks up again, and sees that the Captain and the Doctor have sunk to the grass, that the Captain is mouthing down the line of the Doctor's throat, one hand pinning the Doctor's wrist down beside his shoulder, two fingers of the other pushing between his lips. The Doctor writhes under the Captain's mouth, under the press of his body, as the Captain shifts his thighs alongside the Doctor's and rocks unmistakably against him. "If they knew they should need to stop, and I think they would not want to. See the Doctor." His face is twisted towards them, his eyes shut tight, his brows drawn down not in his customary fierce irritation but in concentration as his full lips purse around the Captain's fingers. "He has forgotten how to worry, I think."

"I don't want to remind him either." Hikaru's fingers dig into Pavel's hip, five dents of welcome pressure. "He wields a mean hypospray when he's pissed off." His cock swells against Pavel's thigh, half hard and rising. "And next shore leave Kirk might confine us to quarters." Pavel lets his nod of agreement brush his mouth along Hikaru's jaw. "So we might as well stay put. Okay, you've convinced me."

"I have?" Pavel's gaze flicks down in surprise, and Hikaru is smiling at him, the look in his eyes secret and warm, the rise and fall of his broad shoulderblade accelerating beneath Pavel's hand.

"Yes, with your brilliant logic." Hikaru is hard now, and when he shifts Pavel their cocks slide alongside each other.

Pavel's breath hitches in his chest as he returns the smile. "Hooray to me," he murmurs, and Hikaru kisses him firmly before they both look up again.

^+^*^+^

 

The world is collapsing, and Leonard can't make himself mind. It's shrinking to Jim's mouth warm and surprisingly tender on his throat, Jim's rough fingertips pressing back against the push of his tongue, Jim's chest and belly and thighs firm and solid atop his, dusted with sparse ticklish hair, warm in the light breeze. His dwindling rationality knows it's all still out there, the ship and the planet and the wide-open park, the clear air giving way to clear sky; Jim's teeth scrape along Leonard's pulse and he shivers as his eyes flutter open, but it takes a few moments to tell the stars emerging high above from the sparks flaring across his vision. It takes more brainpower than he can currently spare to consider anything besides Jim pinning him to the soft grass and Jim's hips rolling sleekly against his, to remember why he'd even want to.

Jim's tongue flicks sharp heat over the hinge of Leonard's jaw, Jim curls away from him so his nipples and navel and dick burn untouched in empty air, and Leonard arches up towards Jim's warmth, his needy noise at least muffled by Jim's fingers, until Jim pulls them away to slide his tongue in their place. Jim starts the kiss carefully, almost gently, and Leonard knows he's the one who's pushing it deeper, who slides his hand down the long muscular expanse of Jim's back to grab his ass and grind up against him, who moans first and more gutturally. Leaning harder on Leonard's pinned wrist, Jim rubs a wet spiral around his nipple, and the hard nip of fingernails opens his moan into an open-throated cry into Jim's mouth; that earns him a chuckle and a harder pinch, and Leonard growls and bites Jim's lower lip, tugging at the yielding flesh. His face burns in the cool breeze, all the hotter when Jim moans shamelessly and licks Leonard's upper lip until he relents; as Jim settles his weight back onto him, as their tongues meet again, Leonard rocks and licks up into him and fails to muster much shame of his own.

Jim pulls back, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, curling away a little. "So, what do you think?" He drags still-damp fingertips down Leonard's chest, grin wide and gleaming between kissed-red lips, twilight-darkened eyes glittering the same deep spangled blue as the Risan sky behind his head. "Fun, huh?"

The best Leonard can manage is "Drafty," in a rough needy voice that's nothing like a complaint, and Jim's eyes shine with laughter; he twists his wrist in Jim's grip and when Jim lets go he grabs the back of Jim's neck to tug him down.

Jim pushes into Leonard's pull, resisting it, bracing his hand beside Leonard's head, because even the promise of more kisses can't distract him from saying his say. "I knew you'd like it, Bones," he murmurs, laughs at Leonard's reproving look and reverses his push all at once, plummeting onto Leonard mouth-first. Breath knocked out, Leonard rumbles and bites Jim's resilient flesh, upper lip this time, and Jim's dick twitches alongside Leonard's, his moan echoing through Leonard's blood.

The worst and the best part is, Jim's right. The soft grass, the sweet breeze, Jim whole and healthy in his arms, heart pounding hard by his and not another soul in sight, Leonard loves this. When Jim pushes back again to whisper urgently, "What do you want?" Leonard lets his hand slip from Jim's nape to his cheek, feeling Jim's smile spread under his palm.

"You," is the only answer Leonard can give, as he helplessly strokes the rise of Jim's cheekbone, as Jim cradles his wrist in both hands and mouths the heel of his thumb. Jim nods, lips restless on Leonard's pulse, teeth bright and hard on his jaw, and Leonard shivers and struggles not to squirm as pleasure coils along his nerves, as Jim lays a trail of tingling bitten kisses over his sternum and belly and straight down to his dick.

^+^*^+^

 

When McCoy hitches one long thigh up over Kirk's shoulder, effectively blocking his and Pavel's view of Kirk's blowjob technique, Hikaru feels some small twinge of guilt. McCoy's face tips away from them as well, but every line of his body points towards Kirk, every tremor and faint sigh a signal of intimacy. So is every sure motion of Kirk's hands, one entangled with McCoy's over his belly, one busily dipping between his legs. The Captain and CMO move like they know each other's bodies, each others' minds.

They move the way Hikaru and Pavel move together, as Pavel puffs against Hikaru's jaw, smothering ticklish breaths against Hikaru's skin so they can't become screams. Pavel writhes into Hikaru, one long leg hooked around his waist, dicks sticky-sliding together with glorious friction, and Hikaru humps him right back, hand tight on Pavel's pert ass, muffling himself with his own knuckles. He'd thought with drowsy satisfaction they'd finally managed to fuck each other dry, but all it takes is a nap and a live sex show between two senior officers and here they are again.

McCoy pushes his head back against the grass, not quite arching but everything in him pulling tighter and tighter under Kirk's mouth. Hikaru remembers Pavel rolling his head back like that, stalks piercing through his curls as he shouted, and watches McCoy's mouth curve wide around a wordless cry as he comes, his fingers tightening with Kirk's into an impenetrable knot. Pavel's breathing slams to a halt as he shudders convulsively, and for a moment Hikaru thinks he's coming too, is surprised not to feel warm jets against his skin. Instead there's the brush of Pavel's eyelashes as he presses his face to Hikaru's throat, muttering something Hikaru can't quite catch. It doesn't matter, really; Hikaru feels the sense of it in the heavy throb behind his own balls. _Holy shit, that was hot._

McCoy shudders too, laid out limp in the grass; Kirk must be licking him clean. Hikaru bites down on his fist and watches as Kirk finally crawls up over him on hands and knees, stalking like a panther, as McCoy presses both hands over Kirk's jawline and pulls him down for a thorough kiss. "Oh, my God," Pavel pants audibly into Hikaru's throat, "Did you see--?" Hikaru nods against those curls, not trusting his voice as he watches their mouths ripple, sealed to each other. Kirk he would've expected this of, with his laughing eyes and sensual mouth, if even half the stories about him at the Academy were true, but McCoy, langorously kissing after an orgasm, so relaxed Hikaru can see it from all the way over here, seems like a new and different man.

Kirk tips his head up to regard McCoy, his smile wide enough for a smirk but sweeter, McCoy actually smiles back for several actual seconds, and Hikaru has to shut his eyes too or he'll come just from watching that and they'll hear him.

"Hikaru," Pavel whispers, a brush of tender lips along his jaw, and Hikaru pulls his fist away from his mouth and kisses Pavel so hard his lips tingle, chest sliding against chest as they gasp. They can't risk being heard, even now when it would probably take a photon torpedo to distract McCoy at least, but damn if this isn't so fucking hot they can't help themselves.

Pavel coughs a protesting noise and Hikaru manages to back off a little; Pavel's eyes are wide and deep enough to drown in, his cheeks flushed even in the starlight, but before Hikaru can kiss him again he looks up, so Hikaru follows. "Look, look," Pavel whispers, twitching his hips, and Hikaru is caught breathlessly between gripping him tightly and finishing this or freezing in place as he watches, because what he sees is McCoy roll over onto his knees, resting his chin on his crossed hands, eyelids shut and creasing as Kirk leans over him from behind and kisses along his spine.

Hikaru's jaw threatens to drop open. Then McCoy speaks, indistinct but grumpy-sounding at this distance, as he reaches back to tug Kirk's upper arm. Kirk's eyes flare wide for a moment, dark and translucent in the night, but he grins as he answers, eyebrows pulling down rakishly as he drops something small and cylindrical into the grass and settles his hands on McCoy's hips, as McCoy bites his plump lower lip and Kirk pushes into him and Hikaru hisses sympathetically.

"What is it?" Pavel doesn't look away as he asks, watching their Captain and CMO fucking, holy shit, with the same wide eyes and avid grin that he turns on the viewscreen, on new equations, on whatever captures his attention. Hikaru kisses the corner of that grin, because he can't stand not to, and Pavel blinks, eyelids shivering, pushing them up again with evident effort.

"Just -- I hope that was lube." It must have been from Kirk's easy motion as he kisses McCoy's shoulders and thrusts smoothly, as McCoy gasps and his forehead creases rearrange themselves in ecstatic lines. "He's kind of a hypocrite, what happened to all that vital care and finger-by-finger prep he hollered at me about?"

Pavel snickers breathlessly. "Seeing this is that all you can think, of your grudge against the Doctor for scolding you after I went limping to Sickbay?"

Well, Hikaru'll find no sympathy here, only his sleek minx of a favorite Navigator writhing against him. "No, I can think of a hell of a lot more than that," he growls, and Pavel shivers head to toes, eyes flicking to Hikaru and back up between one blink and the next. "Fucking you again, to start with." The hand he'd been chewing is still wet, so he unfolds his fingers and wiggles his arm under Pavel's wiry weight, resisting the temptation to stroke the fine skin over Pavel's ribs and flank, pushing damp fingers between those taut asscheeks.

Pavel's mouth rounds around a throttled-down cry, his eyelids flicker again. "Oh, fuck, yes, fuck---" his voice crescendoes, and Hikaru kisses him hard to muffle him. Pavel's still lubed and easy, two fingers slide right in; he moans into Hikaru's mouth and pushes a hand between them, long intelligent fingers stroking their dicks together so it's Hikaru's turn to moan. Sucking on Pavel's tongue to quiet himself, kissing desperately as their hips piston together, Hikaru feels Pavel squeeze around his fingers, Pavel's fingers squeeze around his dick, and he absolutely can't hold out, it all flares into an orgasm so fierce it's wrenching, his whole body pulsing with it. Pavel's crushed whimper tingles Hikaru's mouth as he follows, overlapping, shuddering so hard their teeth clack and neither of them gives a damn.

The first thing Hikaru hears beyond his own heartbeat is Pavel gasping through his nose, their mouths still pressed together for fear of audibility. The next is Kirk moaning loudly, his voice husky and high, almost drowning out McCoy's deeper panting. Hikaru and Pavel pull back from each other, and Hikaru sees his fight to breathe silently mirrored in Pavel's slightly bugged-out eyes. He twists carefully onto his belly, Pavel leaning on his side, and they keep watching.

Kirk's mouth is a slack oval, his cheek pressed between McCoy's shoulderblades, his hands splayed and tight on McCoy's hips, and it's not long until his noise shatters as he jerks and comes, dragging his open mouth across McCoy's skin. McCoy reaches back again, breathing hard as Kirk slumps panting over him, and Kirk musters just enough muscle control to take his hand. Soon enough they tip over, Kirk sliding off McCoy's back only to tuck himself more firmly against it, and Kirk's shoulder shakes as bits of loud laughter drift over to Hikaru and Pavel's hiding place. McCoy swats Kirk's arm curved around his waist, without letting go of his other hand.

"Wow," Pavel mutters thickly in Hikaru's ear, sounding half asleep, and Hikaru has to agree with both the comment and the drowsiness.

^+^*^+^

 

Spooned up together, Bones drifts off, his fingers going slack between Jim's. When he's reasonably sure he won't be caught, Jim pushes himself up on his elbow and spends some time leaning over Bones's broad shoulder, watching him breathe. His forehead's smoothed out, years and worry lines fallen away, his eyes huge under their long-lashed lids; his chest rises and falls evenly, his other hand lies loose and open beside his relaxed mouth, and Jim would do a lot more than engineer some outdoor sex to get to see Bones like this.

Even so, Jim's not really sleepy yet, soft currents of energy eddying under his skin, so he glances around, at the full starry darkness of the sky, at the long velvety shadows of the trees and bushes in the blue dimness, and back to one particular bush that's spangled with little white flowers, that just doesn't look quite right.

Carefully disentangling himself, Jim gets to his feet. The Risan night is quiet in this pleasure meadow, just easy breezes and whispering leaves; there aren't even any birds out after dusk, probably so they won't poop on the guests. So why does that bush have some kind of soft nest in its stems?

By the time he's seven meters away, Jim realizes it's not a nest, it's hair. Probably human, definitely curly, most likely still growing from the scalp.

By five meters, he can hear soft snores.

He strides around the bush and finds Chekov and Sulu naked and asleep, beside a little heap of civvies and two pairs of off-duty sandals. They're tangled up together, Sulu's head under Chekov's chin, which isn't what Jim would've expected, but everyone's got to mix it up sometimes.

He stands there, arms folded, evening breezes swirling around his damp skin, and projects as much captaincy as he can into the space around him. It isn't long until Chekov blinks a bleary eye and startles, both flying open round; Sulu snuffles out "Wha--" as he tips his head back, and then his eyes go pretty damn wide as well.

Jim just nods and says, "Evening, gentlemen."


End file.
